London Beckons Songs Written By Giant Robots
by Murali
Summary: Noodle reflects on a rather peculiar event as it unfolds, Murdoc gets a rather odd idea after destroying 2D's stereo, 2D stares at the wall blankly plotting?, and Russel is.. Russel.
1. Chapter 1

**London Beckons Song Written By Giant Robots**

A Gorillaz fanfic by Murali

It is always a little bit of nothing that leads to everything. To most people, this may not make much sense, but to me it is a way of life.

Hello, my name is Noodle. I am thirteen years old, and I am the guitar player for a band called Gorillaz. To most people, this probably seems like some sort of diary. It is not. If anything it is a collection of data that I am gathering. What sort of data is this do you ask? I believe that as the only mostly sane person here (what with Russel's unstable mind, 2D's unstable… brain, and…Murdoc), it is my job to find out what stops this group of decidedly different people from murdering each other on the spot.

The chemistry has bothered me from the very day I got here. I suppose that I am the peacemaker, 2D and Murdoc are the opposing forces, and Russel is neutral most of the time. This is not quite true, however, seeing as we all fight about nothing and everything.

I believe it is now time to get on to the story, the story that will tell you everything and yet, very little, about the lives of the Gorillaz. It will either enlighten or confuse you, but you will not know until you read it. I believe that it would be slightly pointless to start at the beginning, because the people we were five years ago are not the people we are today. That is why I have picked a much more recent tale, one that you probably haven't heard before. So without further ado, I bring you the main attraction:

It is always a little bit of nothing that leads to everything. To most people, this may not make much sense, but to me it is a way of life.

Everything started on a rainy day, as most days were rainy in good old Essex, which Gorillaz made their home.

Before you can really understand this, you must first know how I see my own band mates, so I have gathered together some simple metaphors for you:

Murdoc reminded me of fish and the color gray. I like fish, but not everyone likes fish. 2D and Russel like fish too, but you can only like fish so much, ya'know? Fish also smells rather funny at times, and nobody really likes gray in too large of quantities.

2D makes me think of kittens and the color purple. This may be why I dyed my hair purple, but I think I just like the color. A lot of people like kittens, and a lot of people like the color purple, too (but some don't).

Russel is like lizards and the color blue. Blue is a nice neutral color, and most people are indifferent towards lizards. But once you get to know Russel you find out that he's one of those really likeable lizards, like the one on those Geico commercials, except not from… Australia, I think? He's really more of a teddy bear, really. Lizards aren't really nice to hug…

Anyways, now that that's cleared up, I would like to start with the tale.

It was dark and stormy night, nothing out of the ordinary. That is, until the sounds of a popular American band blasted through the studio. It was so loud, even for Murdoc, who was sitting next to me growling at the unknown origin of the brain-rattling beats.

Russel slammed the door open a few seconds later with a… look on his face. I do not know a proper word to describe it. Possibly the look of a homophobic person who has stumbled across a gay porn site? Yes, it was slightly like that… but not really that much.

I suppose all three of us looked at each other and knew whom it was who was making the noise. Did anyone really expect it to be anyone different?

Murdoc stormed out of the room; presumably to silence the music that I don't really think he liked that much. I thought it was rather catchy, despite the fact it was turned up so high I wouldn't be surprised if the zombies were dancing on their own graves.

There was a loud crash and some screaming and then silence.

Murdoc returned to the room with a smashed piece of audio equipment and threw it in the trash as he walked by. He stormed back out, but not before I heard him mutter something rather disturbing.

"Building God sounds like fun."

I pulled out my guitar, and started playing, thinking it better not to ask quite yet. There was always a right time to stop Murdoc from destroying things, and this was not it, but I had a feeling it would be that time would be approaching rather quickly.

After all, it is always a little bit of nothing that leads to everything.

(**A/n**: If it's absolute crap, I apologize. I started writing this a while ago, but then forgot where I was going with it… so… toward the middle I was making things up on the spot… which may be why it's so retarded. Really short, but I'll write more if someone likes it so far.)


	2. Chapter 2

**London Beckons Song Written By Giant Robots**

Questionable Behavior

The sounds of an industrial construction site had begun to make themselves known as commonplace in the studio. Nobody was eager to see what the noise was, for fear of becoming gruesomely murdered at the hands of a crazed bassist. 2D had started to sleep in my room, the noise causing a rather inescapable insomnia when he slept in his own room.

I started to wonder if perhaps someone should intervene with Murdoc's obviously doom-bringing plans, but I thought better of it when I heard a stream of violent curses from downstairs.

With all of this chaos going on, I couldn't help but wonder what Murdoc's inspiration was, so I decided to ask 2D if he knew.

"Well… I dunno. I wos listenin' to some music…"

"What were you listening to? What song?"

"Build God, then We'll Talk."

Ah. That must be it. I should've thought to ask 2D before today.

But this development troubled me greatly. Was this perhaps a plan on Murdoc's part to exact his world-domination? I didn't know Murdoc was concerned with these sort of things. I thought his only drives in life were alcohol, drugs, sex, money, and fame. All basically simple things. Nothing like creating a god to presumably destroy things.

It was definitely troubling. But then, I thought, perhaps I am making too much of the situation? Honestly, what are the chances that this was Murdoc's inspiration for such a project? But he didn't seem to be thinking about this project until after he had beaten up 2D for turning up his music too loud.

I decided to consult Russel, as he was a mostly levelheaded person.

"Well now that's messed up," were Russel's words of reassurance. I told him of what I expected Murdoc was thinking, and he seemed to agree with me, because that's all he said as he went off to do something else.

It was then that I started to wonder exactly how sane these people were that I had been living with for four years. All were wonderful musicians with different tastes, but they all seemed to have become indifferent to the erratic behavior of each other. In the beginning, world domination might have seemed a cause of concern, but right now this just seemed like every other day in Kong Studios. Because of this, I decided to simply ask Murdoc what he was planning. I would probably regret it later, but it was worth a try.

So I went down to the parking garage where Murdoc's Winnebago was parked, and I was greeted with a complete junkyard.

I let out a deep sigh as I trudged my way through scraps of metal and old banana peels. It reeked.

I heard more growling and cursing off in the distance, so I suspected that I was near the 'construction site.'

What I was greeted with there made all of my worries about erratic and questionable behavior seem completely justified.

In the middle of a bunch of rubble and straps of metal, sat Murdoc, shirtless, with a hammer in his right hand and something that looked suspiciously like a pig… but like a figure of a pig. I don't think it was a real pig.

That wasn't even the worst part, thought. Standing next to Murdoc was a statue constructed completely of garbage and scrap metal. It stood the complete height of the parking garage, it's metal teeth shining from an unknown light source.

Murdoc noticed me then, and threw the pig and the hammer somewhere in the great expanse of garbage. He walked towards me. I thought about running, but decided not to.

"So do ya like 'im?"

Ah, it seemed he was in a good mood.

"Eh… him, Murdoc-san?"

"'Im," he repeated pointing to the 'statue'"

"What is 'him' exactly?" I asked hesitantly.

"I call 'im Zombie Jesus."

(**A**/**n**: As you can probably tell, I'm pretty much just making crap up on the spot here… haha…)


End file.
